


Hold on a Sex –Sec!

by keyandtonyoutsold



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Black Widow Taeyong, Crossover, Hawkeye Johnny, Humor, M/M, Marvel 616 References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyandtonyoutsold/pseuds/keyandtonyoutsold
Summary: "Maybe wash off all the blood first?" Johnny suggested because as much as he’d love to eat, he’d rather not have dead AIM agents’ blood in his food. "Unless this is like…your thing? To cook a meal drenched in the blood of your enemies after a successful mission? Is it a Russian thing? A Korean thing? Wait then I’d know that. Maybe a Black Widow thing?"





	Hold on a Sex –Sec!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tbhnour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhnour/gifts).



> This entire fic happened thanks to this [tweet ](https://twitter.com/winswoo/status/1100548087435706369)  
> Rated T for cursing and brief descriptions of violence  
> Set vaguely in Earth 616 , you don’t need to know comics to enjoy this, really. Scroll down to notes for all references.  
> Title taken from Fraction’s Hawkeye issue #8

 

It was a pleasant night, one of those spring nights when the weather was not too hot or too cold; just perfect. The gentle breeze coming through the large overhead windows was refreshing and over all, Johnny was not having a terrible time.

He rarely got to just sit and think, so he guessed that it was maybe time he examined his little crush, time he had a little one on one with himself; while being bound and suspended by the arms in an AIM warehouse waiting for the Black Widow to finish doing his thing (kill everyone in sight) was as good time as any. It’d take a while before Taeyong got to where Johnny was anyway; the warehouse was not that spacious, but there were a lot of agents to take down.

Johnny pondered over the simpler times when his life wasn’t so wild while quietly singing Ciara’s 1 2 step –a timeless bop, too bad Johnny’s feet weren’t touching the ground, he’d have busted out his dance moves.

Scoring a job at SHIELD had been the best thing to ever happen to him, or so he’d once thought. The job came with a nice office, health insurance and thirty days of paid vacation. A dream job really, pretty safe too, working for the planet’s best intelligence agency; Johnny had been in HR for God’s sake, none of the freaky super spy shit. He’d loved having a normal job at a not so normal agency. He’d got to see cool people like the freaking avengers sometimes, but not be in close contact with any of the dangerous shit. Perfectly safe.

Then _The Accident_ had happened.

It was a very long very complicated story that gave him a headache every time he looked back on it. The shorter easier to digest version was that there had been an attack on SHIELD’s offices in New York and Johnny, being the luckiest fucker in town, had somehow got kidnapped and majicked into sharing souls with none other than Clint Barton.

Human bodies were _not_ designed to host two souls, Johnny and Clint had had to find out the hard way.

So Clint –soul safely back in his own body– was like his spiritual father now, but also not really, it was weird to explain. Thing was, Johnny got Clint’s memories –of his father and brother, of his missions and all the shit he’d gone through, of his entire life prior to The Accident. But Johnny still had his own memories of being Johnny Suh. He’d got Clint’s skills which fucking rocked, but also got  his weird personality traits, according to some people (Fury) but it wasn’t like Johnny wasn’t a reckless dumbass, who had a serious caffeine addiction and never really thought about things before doing them to begin with according to others (Kate).

Maybe that explained why Johnny got the same taste in romantic interests as Clint. The latter had a reputation of being attracted to dangerous people –and even an alien monster, that one freaky time; Johnny wished he could bleach the memories away from his mind. Clint had been with Bobbi Morse and with Natasha Romanoff and with Bucky Barnes to name a few, so it made sense that Johnny was attracted to Taeyong Lee, equally as dangerous and sharp and so so gorgeous even while completely covered in blood (not his, shooting people from close range was always messy business, that was why Johnny liked doing it from a safe distance) as he untied Johnny’s binds.

Taeyong wasn’t _the_ Black Widow, but _a_ Black Widow. He was one of the kids from the Red Room Natasha had found and dismantled few years back. It’d been a big deal at SHIELD, Johnny knew as much from Clint’s memories. Some lunatics had recreated the Black Widow program; naturally, when Natasha had found out about it, she had taken it very personally and made it her number one priority to save the kids. Taeyong had been seventeen when Natasha had got him out; she had then given all the rescued children the help and resources to have a normal life. Most of them had successfully integrated back into society; Taeyong however, couldn’t. He had been the oldest of the Widows in training and he had been too far gone to have a chance at a normal life, which he had tried to do. He’d gone to college and made music and attempted to reconnect with his biological family, but Natasha had said that he’d _seen_ too much, he’d _done_ too much already. It was a huge relief he’d sought out Natasha instead of going into shady business.

People like Taeyong, people like _them_ , couldn’t just go back to being normal. Johnny had tried too. After the Scarlet Witch had extracted Clint’s soul from his body and put it back in Clint’s body, she’d offered to further remove any traces of Clint still left within Johnny. It would have taken months because she had to be careful to not mess up Johnny’s soul and mind in the process. Johnny had been apprehensive, and after the first session he’d opted to just keep Clint’s _clinteness_ within him. Clint’s _essence_ , like the Scarlet Witch had called it, wasn’t actually that bad. Johnny had decided that he could live with knowing him so intimately –It was like having a childhood friend you knew very well, with his nightmares and demons and emotions and deepest darkest thoughts.

Going back to being Johnny Suh from Human Resources had just ceased to be an option.

So he’d chose to use the skills he’d inherited from Clint to help save the day, one arrow shot at a time. People were worried when the world got two Hawkeyes, now they got three.

“Hey, the blood matches your hair!” Johnny said because there was suddenly a lot of blood rushing through his limbs again as Taeyong let him down from where he’d been hung with a gentle hand. His head felt a little fuzzy and really what did one say in such situations anyway. Johnny had never gone on a SHIELD mission with a partner before that wasn’t Clint (fun) or a regular SHIELD agent (not fun). And Taeyong’s hair looked really nice. Taeyong dyed his hair a lot, first time Johnny had seen him his hair had been pastel pink and the last time Johnny had seen him before their assignment his hair had been light brown. He’d had his hair dyed blond, white, dark brown, and that odd time when his hair had been green, but no one had been able to say shit because it was the Black Widow, _duh_.

The red was the nicest on him though; it suited him the best.

“Well that’s the whole point of red hair, right?” Taeyong said and he was smiling at Johnny and Johnny’s heart did a little dance because attraction or no attraction Taeyong had a beautiful smile that Johnny imagined would make everyone’s hearts do a little dance.

“I guess so? Should I try it? Do you have any leftover dye? I once went blond when I was going through my whole phase of looking like Clint, it was weird, don’t ask. Kate said I looked like a fool which actually did make me look like Clint so…” Johnny finished with a shrug that soon turned into a giggle when he caught the sound of Taeyong’s laughter from where he was few feet away, inspecting the dead bodies on the floor with a careful eye.

He had the most beautiful laugh, it sounded incredibly soothing –the horror of their current surroundings notwithstanding.

Debriefing each other on what had happened went quickly because Johnny kept fidgeting –he needed to use the bathroom, urgently, and Taeyong with his incredible deduction skills had gotten the message and let him off soon to go wander around in search of a bathroom, his bow and quiver, and maybe some snacks. Bad guys always had the best snacks.

All in all, the mission had gone well, except the part where Johnny got held hostage –it was still better than getting killed. He’d only got caught because he hadn’t expected so many people to be inside. Whatever cloaking tech they had was so intricate, not even heat vision goggles worked. The mission was supposed to be a very simple one: get close, do some recon, go in, hack into the bad guys’ system, get the data, beat up the two or three goons they’d assumed they’d find then leave.

They had made the mistake of estimating that the base would be as small as it seemed from outside , but then they had no way of knowing how far underground it extended, or how many AIM agents it actually housed, which had led to the whole hostage situation.

It was a little embarrassing since Johnny was supposed to be the muscles and Taeyong the brains –and also the muscles; he could have probably pulled the whole operation alone, but for some reason Hill had decided to send Johnny there with him, so that they could keep an eye on each other or some other thing partners on missions did. Johnny always fell asleep during his Level 5 protocol briefings, they were so boring and Clint was no help because he also constantly fell asleep during his own. So most of the time (all the time, really) he and Clint just rolled with things, went into missions spontaneously; what mattered was that their hearts were in the right place. 

Johnny came back from his little trip through the compound munching some pretzels to find Taeyong hunched over one of the computers, pupils moving quickly as he scanned the monitor in front of him, his face clean enough but hair still wet with blood. With the matching red color, it looked like the dye was bleeding out of his hair; it painted a very weirdly beautiful image.

“So I found a lot of protein bars, some ham and like loads of canned food, these guys got a whole stacked pantry, man, a fully functioning stove too. Wish I could cook, but the one time I tried to I ended up burning Clint’s kitchen _and_ his eyebrows.” Johnny said as he made his way to stand next to Taeyong. One look at the screen and Johnny gave up trying to make sense of what Taeyong was reading since it was all in French and Johnny only knew how to say ‘Hi, my name is Johnny’ and then count to three from his high school French classes.

“Do you live with Clint?” Taeyong asked, sparing a glance at Johnny for a brief second. He had such beautiful eyes, big pupils so black they almost merged with the irises. Some people might find that unnerving, Johnny thought it was cute, it reminded him of Lucky.

“Kinda yeah, I mean, yeah.” Johnny had his own place, standard SHIELD housing arrangement, but he rarely spent time there, if ever. He needed to take care of Lucky, and Kate came around a lot to Clint’s place and being around Clint made him feel at ease. It wasn’t easy to describe the way he had (literally) shared souls with Clint (had Clint’s soul in him, merged with his own soul? The technicalities were very complicated, no matter how much the Scarlet Witch had explained to him). It wasn’t easy to explain to others how he was Clint in many ways, but also still Johnny in many more. Clint got it and Kate tried to and Lucky didn’t care, so it felt good being around them.

“You two aren’t together, are you?” 

“What?!” Johnny spat his pretzels out in shock, completely appalled. He wished he could reach inside his skull and squeeze out the image that had flashed in his mind in reaction to Taeyong’s question. “NO! He’s like my _father_ oh my god. That thought is so gross. God, no. That’s like someone mistaking you and Natasha for a couple.”

“Okay fair.” Taeyong said with an airy laugh, putting a hand in front of him in defense. “I can cook something for us, we’re gonna be here for a while.” He added after a moment, standing to his full height and stretching his arms above his head, the movement causing few droplets of blood to splatter on the ground.

It would take few hours for backup to arrive; they’d probably have to spend the night there. It was a far off base in the deep south, a dead zone; Taeyong had to use an old radio he’d modified to broadcast a coded message to SHIELD. They should have known AIM wouldn’t have gone to these lengths to conceal the base only to hide data. Hundreds of shipments of alien tech were also there, all in the underground compound that was cloaked particularly so that none of SHIELD scanners could have picked it up. The way they managed to smuggle the tech and weapons out of the base without anyone taking notice was still a mystery though.

“Maybe wash off all the blood first?” Johnny suggested because as much as he’d love to eat, he’d rather not have dead AIM agents’ blood in his food. “Unless this is like…your _thing?_ To cook a meal drenched in the blood of your enemies after a successful mission? Is it a Russian thing? A Korean thing? Wait then I’d know that. Maybe a Black Widow thing?”

Taeyong was looking at him with an unreadable expression –not that it was that simple for Johnny or anyone to ever read the Widows.

“You don’t ever shut up, do you?”  

Ouch.

Johnny always talked, he was a talker. It wasn’t like it was even the first time he’d talked to Taeyong.

It was just the first time they spent such an extended period of time together.

Working in the same place meant that they met often. Johnny had even seen Taeyong that one time in Natasha’s apartment when he went to get Clint’s toaster oven from the Avengers’ tower, but they had never been the only two people in the room.

On the way to the drop zone, they’d had couple more agents with them on the Quinjet, and Johnny had been on the secure server talking to Kate the entire time anyway. Taeyong had been quiet, sitting straight, scanning the mission details again and again, closing his eyes every few times, maybe to memorize the maps of the area or to just rest his eyes, Johnny couldn’t figure out which.

Then they’d only talked mission details on their way towards the base before they had to separate. And then Johnny had got caught and Taeyong had had to go in and fuck everyone’s shit up in true Black Widow fashion. It had been all very glamorous and really sexy; Taeyong's fighting style was a lot like Natasha’s, only a little more aggressive, a little messier too. But it had taken a lot of time before it got to the sexy part where Taeyong was killing men left and right and Johnny had had no one to talk to during the hours he’d been bound, his captors hadn’t even hung around to chat; boring. 

“I… well I can if you want me to, if my talking bothers you.” Johnny said, keeping his eyes on Taeyong’s face but not really looking at him because he’d just got his feelings hurt and he was at risk of bursting into tears. It’d been a very exhausting day and the last thing he needed was the knowledge that his crush found him annoying.  

But Taeyong laughed again, breezy and soft, “it doesn’t, it was just an observation. It’s cute and I’ll tell you if it starts to bother me.”

Johnny felt his heart skip a beat, Taeyong did not find him annoying and he had just indirectly called him cute.

“Oh thank god cause I, _in fact_ , can’t shut up. Kate actually timed me once, we had a bet going on how long I can stay quiet and I lasted for about seventeen minutes. Had to drink toilet water for losing.” Taeyong made a face at that. “It wasn’t that bad, all things considered to be honest.” Johnny added with a shrug. Taeyong’s face went through a complicated range of expressions before he burst out in laughter again.

The toilet water incident might have not been a great way to get cool points with the guy he was trying to impress, but Johnny would shoot an arrow at his own foot if it meant he’d see Taeyong laugh.

***

The couches the AIM agents had in their living quarters at the base were really comfortable, Johnny would have fallen asleep if he wasn’t on his third cup of instant coffee –it was shit, he missed his French press.

Taeyong had gone to shower while Johnny gulped down coffee like a quenched man and sat down to eat a can of tuna salad, if only to ease the grumbling in his stomach until Taeyong came back, which he soon did, emerging from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, skin pink and steam coming off of him like he had just stepped out of the gates of hell.

He had taken a pair of sleeping shorts and a t-shirt from somewhere and had them laid on the back of the couch. “You sure you don’t want to change?” He asked as he dried his hair.

“No, I’m good.” Johnny mumbled, panicked, keeping his eyes glued to the floor as Taeyong dropped the towel and started getting dressed _right in front of his salad!_

Johnny was not a stranger to nudity, he’d had to share living quarters with bunch of smelly men during his standard SHIELD personnel training days and he had to share an apartment with Kate who did not believe in pants and Clint who did not believe in clothes at all. But Johnny had never felt at risk of popping a boner around any of those people. None of those people were Taeyong.

“I’m gonna go make something, is there anything you don’t eat?” Taeyong asked and Johnny, the dumbass, thought it was safe to look up, only it wasn’t because Taeyong, now fully covered, looked extremely soft and beautiful in some probably dead AIM agent’s sleeping clothes. His hair was still wet and without the whole Black Widow get up, he looked so young and ever so beautiful. And now Johnny was at risk of popping a _heart boner_.

It wasn’t like Johnny had never seen him out of the SHIELD uniform, but Taeyong had somehow made even his casual clothes seem like an armor; always so sharp around the edges, something Johnny got from Natasha too –even when he had seen her once through his own eyes and a lot of times through Clint’s in her favorite Rilakuma pajamas.

So instead of asking if he could touch Taeyong’s hair and maybe smooch him on the cheek and risk getting drop kicked, Johnny got up to lead the way to the kitchen, only so he’d stop having to look at Taeyong while willing his heart to settle the fuck down. “Dude, I just told you how I drank toilet water and didn’t find it that bad, I’m literally the least picky eater in the world, make whatever.”

Johnny kept the conversation going while they worked on dinner, well, while Taeyong worked dinner and Johnny followed his instructions to set the table and then stay by it –he was to be kept away from the stove at all times. Taeyong was easy to talk to, not that Johnny ever found trouble talking to anyone, but Taeyong was attentive and his responses and interjections, although not lengthy, allowed for the conversation to continue smoothly.

“So how is working for SHIELD?” Johnny asked while they waited for the rice to cook. He watched as Taeyong opened the cans of mixed vegetables and added them to the pan with some oil and spices.

The question wasn’t random, per se, he’d noticed that for the few months Taeyong had been a SHIELD agent, he’d always kept to himself, never attended any of the functions, never went to the canteen or the break room. And on those rare times when Johnny caught him in the sparring classes SHIELD trainers gave, he’d be in the far back, doing his own thing in his own little corner; but he still showed up, even though, much like Johnny, he didn’t need to attend those classes at all. He had Natasha freaking Romanoff as his mentor. Johnny, well Johnny had his standard SHIELD training and then his loser mentor Clint’s entire life long experience, it was like getting cheat codes in real life, if the cheat codes also came with a lot of emotional baggage and childhood trauma. Fun stuff.

Taeyong intimidated a lot of people, not Johnny though, never Johnny, a certified dumbass who would probably (most definitely) try to take down someone like Thanos with an arrow. Johnny, however, could always tell when someone was just being shy and when they were giving off a strong _don’t talk to me_ vibe –Taeyong fell into the second category. So Johnny had settled on not bothering him and just admiring him from afar. He was so nice to look at; and on those few occasions where they got to talk, Johnny found out he also liked Taeyong’s voice, the way he spoke, the way he smiled. Taeyong smiled a lot, sometimes at his phone and mostly when he was around Natasha, but he smiled and laughed, with no reservations. It still didn’t make him any less intimidating, according to Johnny’s colleagues.

“It’s a job.” Taeyong answered with a shrug while stirring the vegetables, “it’s not that different from what I used to do _before_. Better health insurance though.” He added with that little smile that did dangerous things to Johnny’s heart.

Taeyong was so unexpectedly funny; Johnny (and Clint) could laugh at anything, he was the kind of person best described as easily amused, but Taeyong _was_ funny; maybe because his humor (a lot like Natasha’s) was so unexpected it caught people off guard. People saw cold dead eyes and a set of skills like the Widows had and they forgot that they were people, with their own personalities and sense of self.

“Right! The health insurance plan is great. But also with SHIELD, at least we know we’re doing the right thing.”

“Are we?”

“Yeah, man.” Johnny knew a little about switching sides, Clint used to make a living out of stealing and hurting people, what they did at SHIELD was very different.

“I don’t know, feels like we’re just cogs in a great big machine that keeps running to serve its own agenda.”

“That agenda being saving and protecting the world.” Johnny wasn’t stupid. He was intimately aware of how much bad they had to do for the greater good. Their hands weren’t clean, killing people was in their job description, no matter how much SHIELD and the Avengers tried to make it seem like it wasn’t. The boundaries between bad and good often blurred, but he knew, in his heart, that at the end of the day, he was going home with a clean conscious; he knew deep within that he was doing the right thing.  

“You sound like Captain America.” Taeyong said with a snort as he drained the rice and finally added it to the pan, the resulting sizzle echoing through the kitchen.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It wasn’t meant to be.”

“Hey, what do you have against Cap!” Johnny exclaimed in mock offense, playfully aiming a fork at Taeyong who instinctively tightened his hold on the pan handle and Johnny would love to play-fight with Taeyong but he wanted to eat more. So he very visibly and very slowly put the fork down before moving closer to stand next to Taeyong, “why do you do it then, if you’re not so sure about the whole deal?”

“I trust Natasha.” Taeyong said in a small voice, but with so much conviction Johnny understood it was an enough answer. “Food’s ready.” Taeyong then announced, looking up at Johnny with a warm smile and that was that.

They moved to safer topics, like food and music and movies and their college days. Johnny knew that Taeyong had gone to a performing arts school, everyone at SHIELD was big on gossip and Johnny loved to know everything about everyone because he could only talk about himself so much before he ran out of things to tell and talking about people always made for such fun conversation topic, otherwise what would he spend hours on the phone with Kate for.

Art and Taeyong went well together, the two concepts clicked perfectly in Johnny’s mind. It made sense, he was graceful and beautiful no one could keep their eyes off of him.

They each took a couch after dinner. Taeyong was going through the data they’d found while Johnny filled the room with his non-stop chatter. They’d been up for around 38 hours already and they were just going to wait for SHIELD to show up; what the spy movies never showed was that a big part of going on missions was just waiting around. Johnny was getting drowsy and he could tell Taeyong was too, no matter how hard he was trying to hide it.

Johnny’s suggestion that they go to sleep was met with expected resistance.

“It’s against standard procedure.” Taeyong said, stifling a yawn. He was right, it was. Staying at the compound was not even safe, one of them at least needed to keep watch because they still had no idea how AIM managed to get in and out of the base with such large shipments. Taeyong had gone through their data couple of times but most of it was encrypted and it needed time before they could crack it.

“Fuck standard procedure.” Johnny wouldn’t even know really, “I am one level of clearance above you, so I’m technically your commanding officer, go to sleep. It won’t make you any less badass to like, get some rest, you know.”

Taeyong chuckled at that, but put the laptop away.

“Okay, Johnny, good night.”

“Good night.” Johnny replied with a smile and settled into a more comfortable position. He fell asleep fairly quickly despite all the coffee he’d consumed. He was having a really nice dream too, for once. He, Clint and Kate were playing squash, only the ball was Clint’s piece of shit mentor Buck Chisholm and every time the ball hit the wall or one of their rackets, he’d scream in agony. Lucky was there to bite onto the ball and bring it back when it flew far away.

That didn’t last long though because someone was shaking him awake.

“Johnny.” He heard someone hiss in his ear.

“Kate, five more minutes, please..”

“Johnny, wake up.” The voice came with a light tap to his cheek the second time around and fuck, okay Johnny was opening his eyes.

There was an angel in the shape of Taeyong staring down at him.

“Angel?”

“We’ve got company.” Taeyong said in a harsh whisper; that alerted Johnny to fully wake up. Taeyong was wearing his uniform again, guns strapped to his thigh and Widow Bites secured around his wrists.

“The fuck? How?”

“Whatever way they smuggle all the weapons in and out. I don’t think they figured out we’re here yet. They sent someone upstairs and I intercepted him before he can report back.”

“How many are there? What do we do?”

“I thought you were the commanding officer here, Hawkeye.” and he was still being funny even in such a serious situation, Johnny found himself smiling. “I counted about twenty two, could be more. So we can sneak in and place trackers on the shipments and leave and let SHIELD handle it.”

That seemed like a reasonable plan, but then the weapons would get distributed and it’ll be harder and longer for SHIELD to track them down, not to mention all the people that could get hurt because of those weapons before SHIELD got to them.

Johnny sighed.

“And the second option?” He inquired because there was definitely a second option, one that involved a fight most likely. Taeyong looked too on edge to settle for a little espionage game.

“We take them down ourselves.” Taeyong breathed out, the glint in his eyes inviting nothing but trouble. God, Johnny was so attracted to him.

“You realize that can get us killed.” Johnny said even while he was reaching for his quiver. Two people taking on a little army of agents was not as easy as the movies made it seem and, sure, maybe Natasha and Clint could do it, Iron man definitely could, but Johnny and Taeyong would be risking serious injury and maybe death by going into this.

“It’ll be fun.” Taeyong replied with a shrug too ridiculously nonchalant to fit within the context of their situation; A Clint’s memory of Natasha saying the exact same thing in similar circumstances flashed through Johnny’s mind and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Small deadly Russian redheads were something else. 

“Okay, but we need a plan, I’ve only got like eight functioning arrows and I’m not good with guns like you are.” Johnny explained, strapping his quiver to his back and then making final adjustment to his bow.

“We can work with that.” and God, he looked magnificent. A fiery little creature, lean and red and so so dangerous.

It would be tough to pull, Johnny and Taeyong were not that familiar with the layout of the base, and the place was a dead zone for any communication technology past the 1940s –even their intercoms wouldn’t work. They’d have to rely on sign language; not the ideal way of communication while actively engaged in combat, but they had to make do. They’d have to be in each other’s visual range most times and more importantly they’d have to trust each other completely when they weren’t. Johnny trusted Taeyong, he was a SHIELD agent and Natasha’s friend. And even when Taeyong had taken too long to come get him earlier, he’d never doubted that he would eventually come.

Johnny didn’t know if Taeyong trusted _him_.

A tense silence fell over them as they made their way through the corridors –those few minutes before a mission were the only times when Johnny knew how to shut up.

“Don’t stray too far, Widow.” Johnny instructed, tightening his grip on his quiver and holding gazes with Taeyong for few seconds as they took position.

“Roger that, Hawkeye.” And fuck yeah, Johnny _was_ Hawkeye, not Hawkid like when he went on missions with Clint or Hawkeye number 3 like when he went on missions with Kate (number 1) and Clint (number 2). He was the motherfucking Hawkeye.

Fighting had never been something Johnny had foreseen to be a big part of his daily life or career. He’d chosen to work for SHIELD, but he’d chosen the safest most uneventful position to apply for. He was strong, he worked out, he kept in shape but he’d never been aggressive or easily riled up to react violently.

He used to be a pacifist. He still was. He tried to avoid conflict as much as possible. He had never liked the thought of being violent, or hurting other people, no matter how bad they were.

But then he’d nock his arrow, draw the string and take aim and suddenly he was holding the power of the universe in his hands. Everything else ceased to matter or exist all together.

_Nock, pull, aim, release._

He’d got Clint’s muscle memory alongside his actual memories, it was easy for him to do the things Clint had been doing for years. It was like falling back out of his own body and letting someone else take hold of the strings. It was relaxing, quiet, and it came so naturally.

Johnny managed to take five agents with four arrows before any of the others noticed their presence and then all hell broke loose –if hell was an underground military base and the demons were AIM agents coming for Johnny and Taeyong’s heads.

Taeyong’s fighting was, as expected, spectacular; a Black Widow through and through, sneaky, silent, deadly and so theatrical. Johnny couldn’t take his eyes off of him; he was so beautiful in action –but also because Johnny needed to watch Taeyong’s six because shit was getting messy really quickly.

To no one’s surprise, they weren’t compatible enough to seamlessly pull off the fight, it made sense since they’d never sparred or had extensive training together. It was even more disastrous with the lack of intercoms; they ended up having to shout a lot. They didn’t know each others’ cues and tells and that was maybe why when Johnny tried to tackle an agent that was about to grab Taeyong from the back, he ended up with the Widow Bite right on his neck, sending an incapacitating electroshock through his body. And thanks to his incredible luck, on his way to the floor, Johnny somehow smacked his head on the wall, _hard_ , and blacked out.

***

Johnny never thought he’d end up in heaven, or that heaven would smell and look like a hospital room. But he blinked his eyes open to find an angel on his right –a very angry looking angel. So that must have been it. It was a little disappointing to be honest, he’d imagined heaven to be a lot more grandiose.

“Are you an angel?” He croaked out before the fog in his mind finally cleared enough for him to remember faces and names and facts about life and the universe in general.

He was not in heaven after all, but the angel was still there nonetheless.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Taeyong said, arms crossed over his chest. He looked sharp and cold and murderous. He had a cut on his lower lip and a harsh looking purple bruise on his jaw; he was so beautiful.

“You sound just like Nat,” said a voice from Johnny’s other side. “How are you doing, kiddo?”

“Cliiiint, daaad!!” Johnny cried because _Oh my god it’s Clint_ , he missed Clint.

“Johnny, I keep telling you I’m not your dad.” Clint replied with sigh, carefully patting Johnny’s shoulder before letting his hand slide down to hold Johnny’s.

“But I love you just like my dad.” Johnny pouted, squeezing Clint’s hand in his. Now Johnny was thinking about his actual dad; he missed his dad and his mom; it’d been a while since he visited them.

“I love you too, how do you feel?”

“Funny,” Johnny grunted, brow furrowed for a second, trying to get his face to cooperate so that he could flash Clint his best smile. He remembered waking up earlier, to the doctor poking him in the head and then telling him that he’d hit his head really hard and something about how he was lucky to not have his brain leaking out and that he also had a lot of stitches, the number was bigger than five for sure. “I think I have a coconuts.”

“A concussion, Johnny.” Taeyong corrected, sounding exasperated –a familiar sentiment for everyone who had to be in contact with Johnny for more than two hours.

“That’s what I said! Hi, angel,” greeted Johnny as he turned his head to stare at Taeyong with a dopey smile. He looked so pretty and extremely pissed off, but he was there, by Johnny’s bedside, for who knew how many hours.

“Hi.” Taeyong smiled at him then; it was tiny and cute and Johnny wanted to kiss him and make him smile some more, take him out on a date, hold his hand and then kiss him some more.

Clint started coughing, “uh, I’m gonna leave.”

“Did I say all of that out loud?”

Taeyong had a light dusting of pink on his cheeks, _cute_ , Johnny wanted to kiss those cute rosy cheeks, and do things to make them pink all the time, do other things to see how far that pink could spread, _sexy things._

Clint coughed again.

“Get that checked out, Clint!!” Johnny whined, swaying Clint’s hand back and forth. Johnny didn’t want Clint to get sick while he wasn’t around to take care of him.

“Yeah, I’m outta here. Bye, Taeyong.” Clint said, giving Johnny’s hand one last squeeze before taking his leave.

“Bye, Clint, I love you!” Johnny called, waving a hand at Clint’s retreating back before turning towards Taeyong again. “What happened when I passed out?”

Johnny listened as Taeyong told him about how the rest of the mission had gone. AIM had apparently used a Kree teleportation pad to smuggle the weapons and the agents in and out. It needed a lot of powering to do one jump because it was ancient tech by Kree standards, which was also the reason SHIELD couldn’t pick up the signals it was emitting.

“Aw too bad I didn’t get to see all that!!” Out of all the weird shit Johnny had seen, a teleportation pad wouldn’t even make it to top twenty, not even top fifty honestly, but he still got excited about all the cool stuff he’d once thought only happened in fiction.

“Too bad I had to drag your giant fucking body around so you don’t get killed while I took care of the AIM fuckers.” Taeyong shot back, his voice a lot kinder than he’d probably intended.

“Aw you like me!”

Taeyong hadn’t left Johnny to die, that was _so sweet_.

“Shut the fuck up.” Taeyong said, the effect of his words lost because he was smiling and he was blushing again, cheeks that soft pink Johnny wanted to pepper with smooches.

“You curse when you’re concerned. That’s so cute, you’re very cute.” Johnny pointed out, closing his eyes and settling back against his pillow; he’d just called Black Widow cute and did not get decked in the jaw. He could die a happy man.

“When did you become so goddamn observant?”

“It’s the drugs.” Johnny stage whispered. “So about that date?” He popped one eye open to look at Taeyong to check his reaction. He felt so bold, unstoppable, he was a changed man.

“Ask me again when you don’t have a _coconuts._ ”

Johnny let out a weak laugh; he would have bounced off the walls if he weren’t bedridden. That was almost a yes. Dying just got fucking postponed; Johnny was going to woo the fuck out of Taeyong.

“Will you say yes then? We can sneak into inventory and try out the teleportation pad?" Taeyong smiled then, nodding a little before he got up. He looked like he was about to topple over from exhaustion, but he was in his SHIELD uniform, which meant he had business to attend. 

“I’ll think about it. Get some rest, Hawkeye.” Taeyong said before he leaned down to place the softest of kisses on Johnny’s forehead. 

Fuck.

The loud beeping of the heart monitor resonated through the room long after Taeyong left that a nurse ended up rushing in to check that Johnny wasn’t having a heart attack.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comic book characters mentioned: Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Maria Hill, Nick Fury, Kate Bishop, Bobbi Morse, Bucky Barnes, Scarlet Witch, Thanos, Captain America, Ironman, Lucky.  
> Establishments: SHIELD, AIM.  
> Other: SHIELD clearance levels, The Red Room, Widow Bite, Quinjet, Kree.  
> There exists many black widows in canon marvel universe, so Taeyong being one was easy to pull, but the whole Johnny sharing a soul with Clint was smth I pulled outta my ass cz I just really wanted Johnny to have Clint’s personality lmfao  
> P.S. The alien monster Clint fucked is Venom  
> 


End file.
